Chapter 3 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of The Aster Mountains
Short Summary Long Summary The 4th Division has reached the Aster Mountains, and once they’ve cleared it of enemies, they shall proceed to Mt. Hakobe. Due to the terrain, Byakuya knew that moving 50,000 through it would not be easy. Mentally running over the options, he asks Shikamaru, who also recognizes that all of their options could leave them outnumbered. The proxy then suggests sending five groups (each with 10,000 troops) into five different positions, and although they’ll lose the option of instant backup, they can cover more ground. Byakuya states he wants Shikamaru to lead one of the groups. Shikamaru responds by saying how much of a drag it’ll be, commenting he has no choice. When Byakuya tenses, Shikamaru promises not to be lazy when 10,000 lives are in his hands. Byakuya says he will personally lead one subdivision, and asks for Cana Alberona, Eustass Kid, and ‘Rose’ Ōtoribashi to lead the other units. Mostly, people from the commanders’ worlds chose to remain with them. Shikamaru had a reputation from the Fourth Shinobi World War as Gaara’s proxy. Kid was known as part of the Worst Generation in the Grand Line, and though his murderous, chaotic habits attracted Konton’s attention, he toned down his behavior, saying he would never let the World Government have its way. Byakuya and ‘Rose’ were already captains in Soul Society. Cana Alberona was known among wizards for using Fairy Glitter and being a charismatic leader when sober. Byakuya’s unit also included Juvia Lockser, Momo Hinamori, and C. Shikamaru brought Temari, Ino Yamanaka, and Nami. Kid had Hachigen Ushōda, Eve, and Ren. Cana counted Wendy Marvell and Usopp among her subordinates. Finally, Rose brought Uryū Ishida and Rufus Lore. They all were ready within two hours. It is then revealed that Kabuto Yakushi commands the Coalition unit stationed in the mountains. When Totomaru shows his impatience at waiting for intel, Kabuto tells him to calm himself, adding that Zetsu is the best at info gathering and the wizard should let him do his job. Erigor chips in that he’s with Totomaru, eager to start killing. Gantenbaine Mosqueda reminds the arrogant wizard of the Alliance’s power. When the wizard taunts him for being scared, the Privaron Espada just glares at him. Totomaru and Kabuto tell them to get along, and then Zetsu finally arrives. The duplicitous plant informs Kabuto of the Alliance’s movement, saying they’ve split into five groups, and that they need to hurry to catch them. Kabuto then orders for everyone present to alert the troops to move out and have Zetsu’s clones ambush the Alliance. Kabuto briefly wonders who will triumph and orders Ohm and Totomaru to remain at their current position. It then cuts to Shikamaru’s annoyance at having to listen Ino, Temari, and Nami chatter. He then briefly hopes for an attack to shut them up, then relents, saying that’d be a bigger drag. He then mulls over the fact he’s a captain, being shocked when he was chosen amongst the worlds’ strongest, complaining that God doesn’t want him to have a peaceful life. He then remembers his responsibility, asking his father to watch and guide him. At that moment, several white spheres started to float above them, causing Ino to ask about them. Then, several Zetsu clones pop out, leading Shikamaru to order everyone into tight groups of four, so they can cover all sides. While the proxy wishes they had had a Hyūga to catch the ambush, Temari tells them to just attack. Shikamaru protests that he and Ino are support fighters, but Temari’s a main fighter. Nami then adds that while she can be destructive, she’s a support fighter, causing Shikamaru to curse the coming difficulties. He tells Temari to go up front, and Nami to the back, with him and Ino on the flanks. Temari starts with a Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu, bifurcating two Zetsus. Ino uses a Ninja Art: Mind Destruction Jutsu, causing one of the Zetsus to kill another shortly before dying. Shikamaru finishes the little group with a Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu to eliminate the last Zetsu charging them, proclaiming he can still hold his own despite being support. Nami calls the ninjas amazing, with another high, irritating voice agreeing. It then reveals that Satori, one of the Four Priests of Upper Yard, and Privaron Espada, Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio, command this Coalition subunit. Dordoni leaps off his sphere, absolutely failing at making a grand entrance, splatting on his face. He screams for everyone not to ignore him after introducing himself. Satori decides the ninjas’ strength means they have to be eliminated first, introducing himself when Nami recognizes him as a Sky Island native. Temari snarks that he doesn’t look like the priestly type, while Shikamaru wishes he could go there and nap on a cloud. Nami volunteers to handle him, since she has experience, but a voice says he can’t let her do that. Sol appears out of the ground and attempts to kick Nami, who blocks it thanks to Ino’s warning. He introduces himself as a Phantom Lord Wizard. He then retreats into the ground when spheres move towards them. Shikamaru notices and tells them to scatter. Sol separates Nami from the group and says she’ll have to beat him to help the ninjas. Satori then comes before the ninjas and laughs at their hoped-for death. While Ino shouts for him not to smile, Shikamaru reminds them they know nothing about him or his spheres, saying they can’t be good. Rose gets word that Shikamaru was ambushed, and decides to keep marching, surprising Uryū. Rose says that he believes Shikamaru’s intelligence will lead their group out of danger. When Uryū asks if he isn’t worried, Rose snaps and says the Quincy is in no position to complain, adding that Ichigo’s word is the only thing keeping him alive. This causes Uryū to remember how many in Soul Society wanted him executed after the Wandenreich War. They then notice a massive bird descending toward them. Rose then shouts of the attack, telling the men to take arms. It then reveals Erigor, who eagerly says the ‘flies’ have come to die. On the bird, Priest Shura then tells Dan Katō, Tsunade’s deceased lover, that he now serves Konton and must destroy all of the Alliance, with the Leaf Ninja apologizing for having to kill everyone. Appearing Characters Byakuya Kuchiki Shikamaru Nara Eustass Kidd Rojuro Ōtoribashi Cana Alberona Juvia Lockser Momo Hinamori C Temari Ino Yamanaka Nami Eve Tearm Ren Akatsuki Hachigen Ushōda Wendy Marvell Usopp Uryū Ishida Rufus Lore Kabuto Yakushi Totomaru Erigor Gantenbaine Mosqueda Zetsu Satori Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Sol Shura Dan Katō Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 2 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Allies Make Their Move Next Chapter: Chapter 4 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Ordeal of SpheresCategory:Aster Mountains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign